


All That You Are (Is All That I Need)

by MaudieWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, M/M, Pining, silly boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaudieWrites/pseuds/MaudieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was on his way to finally tell Derek how he feels, but Derek was on his way out with some one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Working on chapter two right now, but posting this before I have a chance to talk myself out of it.

Hitting the accept button on the incoming Skype call, Stiles pulled the goofiest face he could come up with at a moments notice. Usually he had some warning before Scott called so he could prepare a silly face in advance. It was tradition. They had been finding ways to crack each other up and make the rest of the general populace worry for their sanity since elementary school. 

"Stiles! Man, it's been too long!" The window popped up to a fullscreen video feed of his best friend. His jagged jawline that shouldn't work was covered with patchy stubble so obviously he hadn't showered for work yet. His brown puppy-dog eyes were filled with worry. 

"It's been two days, Doof." Stiles really hoped Scott wasn't calling for the reason that he suspected. "How's Big Sky Country treating you?" Scott moved to Montana after going to vet school there. One of his professors had basically given Scott his practice when he retired to teach full time. He knew what was coming, there was only one reason for Scott to be calling this early. Stiles wasn't ready to talk to Scott, or anyone really, about it. 

"You know how I'm doing, we talked two days ago, and texted for like an hour last night." Well if Scott wanted to prove his point for him, that was fine. "I want you to explain why I just got a text from Isaac asking why Derek had a date last night. With a woman. Who was not you."

"Of course it wasnt me. I'm not a lady, at least, not the last time I checked. Which honestly was like fifteen minutes ago, during 'Stiles' Special Shower Time' if you get my drift." Maybe Scott would be distracted from his questioning if he was trying to bleach his brain.

"Dude! Ew. That's not what I meant at all! I thought you were gonna confess your 'epic and unfailing love' for Derek two days ago when we talked about it. You said you were on your way over there when we were texting last night!"

Scott was right. Stiles had gone over to Derek's yesterday ready and mostly willing to tell him that he had been in love for years. With him. Derek. Only to find Derek walking out the door in his best jeans, well not his best, but the ones that did the best things for his already admittedly great ass, and a new dark purple henley. He was actually smiling! He was even animated and almost excited as he told Stiles about his date. Her name was Joanie, she came into the garage Derek owned with Boyd. She was great, he was really looking forward to getting to know her. 

In an instant it seemed like a black hole had opened up in the middle of Stiles' stomach and he felt his insides drop into it. 

So yeah, talking about it with Scott was just bringing it all back to him. He was trying to ignore it, really. Even knowing that after nearly ten years of loving Derek Hale, he hadn't been able to ignore it yet. He was planning on throwing himself into a new case (or two, or five) at work, and since he was a deputy now, his dad couldn't find a way to keep him out of the archives where the cold cases were kept.

"Yeah, dude, I know." Hoping Scott wouldn't notice his heartbeat over the Skype connection, or maybe experience one of his rare moments of being as observant with humans as he was with the animals that came through his clinic, Stiles did his best to seem fine. Who was he kidding, Scott has known about his crush for longer than he was aware of it himself. "I ran into him on his way to meet her. He seemed to really like her, Joanie. That's her name." He still put up a fight to keepp the disappointment out of his voice. Why had he gotten his hopes up in the first place?

"Stiles-- I, Buddy, you know he's"

"I gotta jet, dude. Dad will have me answering the phones again if I'm late." Hitting the end call button before he had a chance to hear Scott feeling sorry for him, Stiles finished buttoning up his khaki uniform shirt and headed out to the station. He had plans to get all of his moping over with later tonight, but first he had to protect and serve the residents of Beacon Hills. Yeah. First he had to be an actual adult. 

*

Returning from work that night to his empty apartment with a six pack of local beer and tub of Hagen-Daz, Stiles decided to disconnect for a bit. He turned off his phone and refused to boot up his laptop. His dad could reach him on his police radio if there was an emergency. He had Netflix and beer and ice cream. One night of feeling sorry for himself was allowed. 

By the time he finished the ice cream...and the beer, he had watched a steady stream of shows that make him cry. He started on the half full bottle of Jack left over from the night he celebrated officially becoming a Beacon County Sheriff's Deputy. 

Around that time, he decided his boxers and nothing else were an acceptable fashion choice, he started watching the Tenth Doctor try to save Rose from disappearing into another dimension forever. 

He was still ugly crying into his empty bottle of Jack when there was an urgent pounding on the door. "Stiles!" That's just great, Derek Hale, his own personal wolf in shining armor and literally the last person he wanted to see just now. (Well, not literally, Peter Hale exists after all.)

"Go 'way! Mm not talkin' to an'one today." He shouted, which was really unnecessary because werewolf hearing meant Derek would have heard if he whispered. 

"Stiles! Why aren't you answering your phone? Please come open the door."

He didn't even bother answering, he just squished down further into the couch and turned the volume up. He thought about putting one of the random throw pillows over his head. 

"Stilinski! You idiot. I have a key. I'm coming in before your neighbors call the cops." Shit! He forgot he gave Derek a key for emergencies. Derek freaking Hale walked into his living room like he belonged there. His trademark eyebrows were scowling on their own, no real need to look at the rest of his face, which was sure to be scowly as well. Stiles' masochistic tendencies showed themselves as he did look at the rest of Derek's face. His odd greenbluebrown eyes were shining with anger. His stubble was longer than normal like he hadn't bothered to trim, or man-scape, or whatever it was that he did to keep it at the perfect balance of mysterious and stupid hot. His nostrils were flaring, Stiles had no idea if it was because of his anger, the smell of all the alcohol he had consumed, or if Derek was being a creeper and scenting the cesspool of emotion that had to be going on. He hoped it wasn't the latter. "Why aren't you picking up your phone?" Derek's eyebrows looked like a fuzzy letter 'v'. "I have been calling you for hours. I even texted Scott!" Awesome. Abso-fucking-lutely awesome. Apparently he isn't entitled to a few hours on his couch watching guilty pleasure shows and mourning a relationship that he hadn't had the balls to ask for years ago. 

"Go 'way, Deeeeeerrrrek. Don' want you here ta ssssee me." Stiles closed his eyes so he didn't have to look in the face of most of his fantasies for the last eight years or so. So he didn't see Derek shake his head at him confused. He did, however, hear the front door close with finality. The quiet snick of the door was the sound that broke the remains of his heart. 

*

Waking up, alone, on your too-short couch with your hand in your boxers and a nuclear blast happening between his temples was what Stiles considered his just desserts. It's not like Derek broke his heart on purpose. It's not like Derek even knew that Stiles' heart was his to break. It's not like Derek knew that for the entire time that they have been friends Stiles was harboring a crush of epic proportions. That the one time he had worked up the nerve to tell him all about it, Derek seemed happier about a first date than Stiles had ever seen him in all their years of friendship. 

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV after the events of chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a couple of days longer than I wanted. 
> 
> I just wanted to say that this is basically the first thing I have written in 13 years. And 13 years ago I was hand writing Drarry fics for a RL friend of mine. 
> 
> So all the kudos and comments? They are very greatly appreciated.

After making sure that Stiles wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere, Derek was at a bit of a loss as to what to do. Honestly, after all these years of friendship the least the guy could do was not go incommunicado with no warning. Stiles knows that Derek gets antsy if he can't get into contact with a pack member immediately. As a human, Stiles' ties to the pack were weaker than the wolves, so turning his phone off was especially irksome. Through the pack bonds, Derek could feel that the rest of the pack was fine, but all he could feel through Stiles' more tenuous tie was a sense of almost...despair. 

Walking to his car, leaving Stiles' apartment all he could think about was the scent of overwhelming sadness, acrid and clinging to his skin from just a few moments inside. Honestly, though he seemed physically fine, something was obviously seriously wrong with him emotionally. The bitter tang of a broken heart had hung heavy in the air. Derek hadn't known that Stiles was serious about anyone. It had been a couple of years since Stiles had seen anyone more than a couple of times before moving on. In fact, Derek couldn't think of him mentioning anyone to the pack since college. 

Now some one had broken his heart. 

Ignoring the metaphorical punch to the gut the thought of Stiles in love brought on, he climbed into the camaro. The traces of perfume from his date the night before sharpened the pounding behind his eyes that had started at the swirling scents of misery inside Stiles' living room. 

The date had been terrible. All of his dates were terrible. Mostly he went out with men and women to try to get his packmate out of his head. As the alpha he couldn't take advantage of his position as a leader. He resigned himself years ago to let Stiles live his own life without the burden of unwanted attention from Derek. He knew what it was like to be with Stiles in his fantasies and that was going to have to be enough. It's not like he deserved more than that.

 

Alright, so maybe the dates he went on were more like a punishment, inflicted on himself for the mistakes that he made. Paige didn't deserve what he did to her. She was perfect and he wanted to keep her forever, his selfishness got her killed. Kate was...everything he needed to get over Paige and put that part of his life behind him. Then she killed his family and burned down his dreams. He met Eric in New York, but he left him without so much as a good-bye when he felt his tie to Laura sever in the middle of the night. Eric had been next to him in their bed when Derek woke from a dead sleep knowing that his sister was dead. He couldn't even find the words to explain when Eric woke up as well and asked why he was tossing all of his clothes into a duffel and lit out toward Beacon Hills. He never contacted Eric again, and they had lived together. Then Jennifer Blake came to town, yet another evil bitch out to kill people. 

It's not like he could say that to the pack though. So he just sucked it up and pretended to be happy if and when they saw him out with someone. 

So yeah, why would he want to inflict himself on Stiles? Stiles who has stood and fought for him and beside him. Who was honest and helpful, ands had acually become basically his best friend. People he had loved either got hurt or tried to destroy him. He would rather have nothing but friendship if anything more meant losing Stiles forever, or worse Stiles turning against him.

So who broke Stiles' heart? Only one way to find out. Fuck. He was going to have to call Scott. 

*

Calling Scott McCall was always a risky proposition, sometimes he acted like they were long lost friends, sometimes they were mortal enemies. 

"Anderson and McCall Animal Hospital, how may I help you today?" A sunny feminine voice answered tha call. Of course Scott couldn't have left him his direct number. 

"I need to speak to Dr. McCall, pease." 

"Is this in reguards to a current patient?" He kind of hated the fake nicety of people paid to answer phones. 

"No, this is personal call. I just need to talk to him."

"Well, can I take your name and number so he can get back to you when he has a moment?" 

"No. Just let me talk to Scott. Now. Please." 

"Alright, I am going to put you on hold for a moment." The line clicked over to a horrible cover of 'Piano Man' and just as he started humming along, Scott came on the line. 

"This is Dr. Scott, how may I help you?" Derek could barely contain his snort, he knew Scott was doing well for himself. He had a few bad years both before he left Becon Hills and in college, losing Allison, losing Kira, almost gaining Isaac, only to be accepted into very different colleges in very different states. He seems to be dealing much better than he was the last time Derek had spoke to him, a couple of years ago when Scott had officially left the Hale pack to join the Foster pack there in Montana. 

"Scott. Who has Stiles been seeing?"

"What? Derek? What about Stiles? Is he okay?" Pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, Derek tried to hold back the growl that wanted to emerge. Why could Scott never just answer a question? "What happened to Stiles?"

"Some asshole broke his heart and I need to know who it was. Now. So they can fix it or get the hell of town." He wouldn't kill the fucker that hurt Stiles (probably) but he could make sure that Stiles never had to run them again. 

Then, of all things, Scott started laughing. He was almost howling in his mirth. It took him several moments to come back down, but when he did, "Oh my God, you are serious? You really don't know?"

'Know. What?" He released a warning growl.

"You really have no clue? You never point your senses at Stiles once in a while? You are the one that taught me to sense things like that." Scott had a point, but Derek would never admit that to the other man. Derek had stopped trying to scent out all of Stiles emotions when he realised they were actually friends, back when his betas were all new, he was the only one who had enough control to turn of his senses, so he did, giving Stiles what little privacy he could. "Stiles isn't seeing anyone, he hasn't in a while. He has been trying to work up the courage to actually tell some one that he has been in love with him forever. It's taken him years to work up the nerve to tell his friend that he is desperately in love with him."

Ignoring the swooping, guts dropping feeling, he braced himself for his next question. "So who is it?"

With that Scott started laughing histerically again, then without a word, Scott hung up on Derek. 

*


End file.
